


Space Heater

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's Femslash February 2017 [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Huddling For Warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: As a Kryptonian on Earth Kara Zor-El is incapable of feeling the effects of the cold... the same cannot be said for her girlfriend, the very human Alex Danvers.





	

“Alex,” Kara murmured the other woman’s name quietly, “I’m cold.” 

“No, you’re not.” Alex grumbled sleepily as she shuffled in the loose circle of Kara’s arms. “You’re Kryptonian. You can’t get cold.” 

“You’ve stolen all the blankets.” Kara mumbled with her face pressed into the soft baby hairs at the nape of Alex’s neck. “There’s none for me.” 

“Tough luck.” The dark-haired woman muttered sleepily. “All mine.” 

“Alex…” Kara whined, nudging the back of Alex’s head with the tip of her nose, in an attempt to force a reaction out of the older woman. “I want a blanket.”

“No.” Alex muttered while her lips twitched up into a soft smile at the sound of Kara’s whine.

“I’ll pout.” Kara threatened as she tightened her arms around Alex’s hips to draw the woman back against her chest.

“If I don’t open my eyes I can’t see your pout and it can’t work against me.” Alex replied with a shrug of her shoulders, or what would have been a shrug had she not been laying down. “So… still no.” 

“Alex…” Kara groaned and butted her forehead against Alex’s shoulder. “Please?”

“Nope,” Alex bit down on the inside of her cheek to hide the smile that threatened to spread across her lips at the huff that Kara let out, “as the only human in the room, and therefore the only one that can get cold, I need all the blankets. If this place actually had decent heating…”

“It’s broken!” Kara huffed sadly. “That’s not my fault…”

“And it has been broken for about three months.” Alex said with a shake of her head. “Which means that tonight, on National City’s coldest night for thirty years, your girlfriend came to your flat to spend the night and found you not only missing on Supergirl duty, but a freezing apartment, so, the blankets are mine.” 

“Can I…” Kara pouted—Alex could feel the shape of the younger woman’s lips against the skin of her shoulder—and shuffled closer to Alex’s back. “Can I at least _share_ a blanket?”

“If you do that trick where you increase your body heat… maybe.” Alex offered before she rolled over in Kara’s arms to face the other woman.

“But…” Kara frowned and pursed her lips. “I’ll burn even more calories…”

“I’ll get you a big breakfast.” Alex smiled and leaned forward to press her lips against Kara’s mouth. The dark-haired woman let her tongue drift out to caress Kara’s bottom lip before it pushed into the soft warmth of Kara’s mouth to meet her tongue. “Come on,” Alex breathed out softly, “be my little Space Heater.” 

“Ugh,” Kara’s nose scrunched up in playful annoyance, “you’ve been waiting to say that, haven’t you?”

“Since you flew in the window, yes.” Alex admitted with a grin as she lifted the edge of the duvet. “Come on, the best thing about an alien space heater is the cuddles that it comes with…”

“Really?” Kara cocked her head and smirked as she shuffled forward to enclose Alex’s smaller frame in her arms. “I thought the best thing is that my tongue can…”


End file.
